Dragonball ES
by Supersaiyangirl
Summary: A complete re-write of DB/DBZ, from the end of the Pilaf Saga onwards. Just after Oolong interrupts Pilaf's wish a new saiyan falls from the sky. How will this extra saiyan affect the destiny of the DB universe. This is NOT a self-insert story. Abandoned.
1. Master Roshi Saga: Part 1

Dragonball ES:

Master Roshi Saga.

Part 1.

**I don't own any of the DB/DBZ characters, but I do own Marcus!**

**This is a total rewrite of DB and DBZ.**

**Anything not described here, happened in a similar way to the original DB.**

Marcus sat in the back of the plane that had rescued him from the ruins of his village. A month ago he had looked at the full moon and fell asleep. When he'd woken, the entire village and everything he'd ever care about was gone. Even the temple that he'd trained in martial arts for five years was gone. Like some massive force had wiped them from existence, leaving only him alive. He'd stayed there knowing that evenly someone would investigate the sudden disappearance of the village. They had, now he was on his way to West City and an unknown future.

He pushed his pony tail back over his shoulder, he always kept his hair like that. For a long time his mother had cut his hair short like all the other boys, but it always grew back to the same length, just below his shoulders, and eventually she had given up. He looked up as he heard the other people in the plane whisper about him.

"It's not nice to talk about people behind there backs." He said loudly, they all stared at him. Marcus sighed, obviously this was another occasion that he wasn't meant to hear them. All his life he'd noticed that his senses were much sharper than other peoples. It had been another reason for all the children in the village to shun him, the biggest reason twitched on the bench next to him. Several people gasped and the whispering started up again. Marcus stood up annoyed, his tail swaying aggressively behind him.

"What is it?" He almost shouted. "Never seen someone with a tail before?" But he knew that they never had. "Well take a good look, and get over it!" Marcus sat down heavily, folded his arms and stared at the floor. The whispering did not start again. Marcus smirked to himself.

Suddenly the plane jerked, and several people screamed. Marcus looked up startled.

"The sky's gone black!" Someone said, Marcus looked out the nearest window, the sky really had gone black.

"But it's the middle of the day!" Someone else said, Marcus could smell the panic rise in the plane.

"What the hell is that!" Another person yelled. Marcus looked and saw a massive thing outside the plane, it looked a bit like a snake, a snake with bone plates coming out of it's back.

"Oh, my god!" Someone screeched. "We're going to hit it!"

Marcus retreated to the back of the plane and curled up in a ball, his tail wrapped round his legs protectively. He didn't want to die! He was only twelve! Suddenly there was a massive explosion as the plane hit the snake thing. Marcus was thrown backwards, right thought the back of the plane and away from certain death. But now he was falling, terror tore though him, he was going to hit the ground and die! He shut his eyes against the pain that he was sure was coming, but before he hit the ground, something funny happened. He felt like some part of him, it was such a strange feeling he couldn't place it at all, but it felt right, natural, left his body and slowed his decent. But as soon as he reached for the power, it vanished and he hit the ground hard.

"The most comfortable pair of underwear!" Someone nearby shouted and Marcus passed out.

* * *

Marcus returned to semi-consciousness, and struggled to return fully.

"Hey look guys, I think he's waking up." A girls voice, cut though the murkiness that filled Marcus's mind. He opened his eyes.

"AHHH!!" He yelped, as he saw a blue haired girl staring down at him.

"EEK!!" She squealed and scooted away from him. Marcus rose to a sitting postion, and rubbed his head, which hurt. He looked at the people before him. There was that girl, two boys, one about Marcus's age and the other older. There was also a flying cat and a pig wearing panties on his head. How odd, Marcus thought. He looked round, they were in a room without any obvious exits. There was a glass roof, and he could see the night sky though it. He returned his gaze to the people.

"Who are you?" He demanded. The younger boy stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Goku." He said, "That's Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong and Puar." He said pointing two each of them in turn. "Who are you?" Marcus stood up.

"I'm Marcus." He said. They was something odd about this Goku kid. He seemed retarded. Marcus's attention was drawn down, flowing from side to side behind Goku's back was a tail. Marcus took a step back.

"You have a tail!" He said in disbelief. "I thought I was the only one to have a tail."

"Huh?" They all, but Goku, said. They craned their heads to look behind Marcus, who flicked his tail, so they could see it.

"Oh, wow, he does have a tail." Bulma said.

"Yeah, but what does that mean." Oolong said.

"I was starting to think I was the only one as well." Goku said.

"My mother said my tail, made me special." Marcus said, annoyed at the idea that he wasn't as unique as he'd thought.

"Do all of your family have tails." Yamcha asked. Marcus looked at him like he was nuts.

"No," He said, "I was found in the woods as a baby."

"So was I!" Goku said, excited. Great, Marcus thought, trust him to have so much in common with a dud brain like this Goku kid. He'd only known him for a few minutes, but he knew that he didn't like him much.

"So what's going on here?" Bulma asked. "You two don't look much like brothers." She was right, apart from them both having black hair and eyes, they looked totally different.

"There weren't any clues to where you came from?" Puar asked. His squeaky voice made it hard for Marcus to understand him, and it hurt his ears a little.

"Well, dad told me, he'd found me in the arms of some dead guy." Marcus said with a shrug. "He said the guy had a tail, maybe that was my father." The others gapped at that, that is all other than Goku. Marcus gave him a sidelong look. Didn't anything faze this guy.

"I was alone when my Grandpa found me." Goku said. At least that wasn't the same, Marcus thought, otherwise it would have been too freaky.

"Yeah, well, I'm more interested in where we are." Marcus said. He walked up to the nearest wall, and punched it with all his strength. It didn't even have a dent. Marcus stared at the wall, what was this stuff? He'd never come across anything that he couldn't at least dent. He turned back to the others. "Come to think about it." He frowned. "I don't even know how I got here."

"You fell from the sky." Oolong said. Marcus stared at him.

"How did I get up there?" He said half to him self, and looking up at the sky. The last thing he remembered was going to sleep in the ruins of his village.

"Beats me." Oolong said.

"As to where we are." Bulma said. "We're in Pilaf's castle."

"And when the sun rises, we're toast." Yamcha said. Bulma turned on him, and he ran to the other side of the room.

"You'll frighten him!" She yelled. Marcus just stared at them.

"What's to be frightened about." He asked. Bulma turned back to him.

"Didn't you just hear him. We're going to die!" She covered her mouth with her hands.

"Bulma!" Oolong and Puar said. Marcus backed up until his back was against the wall. He didn't want to die.

"But, but, why me?" He managed.

"Pilaf must have thought you were a threat." Bulma said.

"But I don't even know you." Marcus wailed. "Why would he think that?"

"Maybe it's the tail." Goku said. Bulma brighten, then let it drop when she realised how inappropriate it was.

"Yes," She said. "That must be it. He must have thought that because you had a tail, like Goku, that you were with us."

Marcus slid down the wall, and stared at his tail. So, because he had a tail, he was going to die! It's not fair, he didn't even know these people!

* * *

About half an hour passed, and no one had said anything in that time. Then Oolong turned into a bird, something that startled Marcus out of his mood. He saw Oolong flew up to where Puar was floating.

"What are you doing?" He asked Puar.

"Nothing, just watching the moon, it's so big tonight." Puar said.

"It's a full moon, so what?" Oolong said.

"Did you know a monster comes out at the full moon." Goku said.

"That's just a story, Goku." Bulma said.

"Yeah, there's no such thing as monsters." Yamcha said. Goku got to his feet.

"But, it's true, my Grandpa told me!" Goku said.

"But Goku..."

"He's right." Marcus said. "My mother told me the same thing. She said I should never look at the full moon." Goku nodded.

"That's what Grandpa said." He said. "Before he was trammpled to death by that monster." Marcus got to his feet as well.

"It destroyed my village and my whole family!" He said and looked at Goku, he knew that they were talking about the same thing, he could see it in his eyes.

"Em, you guys, did either of you see the monster?" Bulma asked nervously. Marcus shook his head.

"No I was asleep." Goku said.

"So was I." Marcus said. Bulma and Yamcha exchanged looks, they backed away.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Yamcha asked. Bulma swallowed.

"I hope not!" She said.

"What wrong with you two?" Marcus asked.

"Nothing!" Yamcha said a little too quickly. Bulma dug him in the ribs.

"So," Bulma said, trying to sound nonchalant and failing. "Did either of you look at the full moon the night the monster came?" She asked.

"I think I did just before I fell asleep." Goku said. Marcus looked at him. How weird, he thought.

"So did I." He said.

"Nnaagg." Yamcha said. Marcus looked back at them. They were all crouched in the conner, as far away from Goku and him self as they could get. Marcus frowned

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't want to worry you," Bulma said, her voice quaking. Too late for that, Marcus thought.

"But I don't think you two should look at the moon." She said. "It's right behind you."

As if on clue, both Goku and Marcus turned and looked up directly at the full moon.

"AHHH!!" Both Bulma and Yamcha yelped. Marcus turned back.

"I don't se..." He started, then suddenly a weird feeling came over him and he blacked out.

* * *

Marcus opened his eyes, and sat up. He looked round he was out in the open. How odd, he thought, I'm sure I was in a room when I feel asleep. He stood and saw the others standing in front of him. He looked to his side and saw Goku, completely naked.

"Goku!" He said, "Your naked!" Goku looked at him in all innocence and said.

"So are you." Marcus looked down, and saw that he was indeed naked.

"AHHH!" He yelped and covered his privates with his hands. "Where'd my clothes go!?" Bulma and Yamcha exchanged looks.

"Em," She said. "That's alittle hard to explain." Goku looked thoughtful.

"So you are a boy." He said. Marcus looked at him like his was insane.

"Of cause I'm a boy!" He said. Goku just looked innocent.

"I find it hard to tell sometimes." He said. Marcus looked at the others.

"Is he for real?" He asked, the others nodded, weird. "What happened anyway?"

"Don't you two remember last night?" Oolong asked. Marcus shook his head.

"I remember looking at the moon then I fell asleep." He said, and Goku nodded.

"Well, both of you..." Oolong started and Bulma covered his mouth with both her hands.

"That's not important, Oolong." She said.

"What's not important?" Goku asked innocently. Bulma let go of Oolong, who distanced him self from her, but did not finish saying what he'd started to say.

"We need to get you some clothes." Yamcha said, to change the subject.

"Oolong," Bulma said sweetly. Oolong backed away.

"Oh no, you don't." He said.

"But they need clothes and you the only one their size." She said. Oolong looked annoyed, then melted under Bulma's gaze.

"Alright, Goku can have my trousers." He said, taking them off, and passing them to Goku. Goku began putting them on.

"Hey, what about me!" Marcus said. Oolong covered his shorts.

"You can't have my shorts." He said. Marcus looked at the panties that Oolong was wearing on his head, he pointed at them.

"What about those?" He said. Oolong reached up and grabbed them, and pulled them down further on his head.

"You can't have these!" He squealed, "The Dragon gave them to me!"

"Marcus needs them more than you do." Yamcha said. Oolong shook his head.

"No way!" He said.

"Alright, Oolong, you asked for it." Bulma said. She took a deep breath. "PI..." Oolong squealed and pulled the panties off his head.

"Alright!" He said, "You win!" He offered the panties to Marcus, who took them. What was that about, he thought. He pulled them on. Wow, these are comfortable! He only felt slightly less self-conscious, with these on, after all they were girls panties. Bulma giggled, Marcus looked at her.

"What's so funny?" He asked accusingly.

"Nothing, it's just..." She started, then saw Marcus's expression. "Em, never mind." Goku looked round him, he seemed panicked.

"Where's my power pole!?" He said.

"It must still be back at the castle." Yamcha said, pointing behind him at the ruins of the castle.

Goku took a step forward, and fell flat on his face. He stood again, lifted a leg and fell backwards. Marcus laughed at him, wobbled and fell back, landing heavily on his butt.

"What the!?" Marcus said, getting to his knees, and then slowly back to his feet. Yamcha sniggered.

"I guess it was easier to balance when you had a tail." He said.

"Huh?" Goku said.

"What!?" Marcus yelped. He put his hands down his back, his tail really was gone. Goku launched into a odd dance as he tried to find his tail. Marcus would have laughed if he wasn't so shocked over the loss of his own tail. Goku stopped and shrugged.

"I guess it was meant to go." He said. Marcus fell over again, this time in surprise.

"Don't you care that we've just lost our tails?" He said once he'd got back to his feet.

"There's nothing I can do about it." Goku said. Marcus stared at him.

"Wow, you are retarded." He said. Goku looked innocent, that was getting on Marcus's nerves.

"Marcus!" Bulma said. She looked like she was going to hit him, and Marcus gave her a 'just try it' look and she faulted. "That's not very nice!" she said, masking her uncertainty very well.

"He's just saying what we're all thinking." Oolong said. Bulma's fist came down on his head. "Oww." Oolong yelped and rubbed his head.

"What's retarded?" Goku asked. The others looked nervous, and Marcus gapped at him. All their sweats dropped.

"Erm. Never mind." Marcus said. Suddenly feeling a bit self conscious, he looked up and saw the castle in the distance. "I'm going to that castle, to find some decent clothes." He said.

"I've got to get my power pole." Goku said. Marcus grinned.

"I'll race you." He said.

"Ok." Goku said.

They set off towards the castle. At first both of them kept falling down every few steps. But after a little time Marcus found it easier to balance without a tail, and he picked up speed. Goku seemed to find his feet as well and they were neck and neck. Marcus glanced at Goku.

"I'm impressed," He said without breaking his stride. "I've never met anyone that could keep up with me."

"I can go faster." Goku said, and accelerated. Marcus, had been holding back, because he hadn't thought Goku wouldn't keep up, but now he let him self go full speed. He passed Goku, they were heading for the wall of the castle, he jumped and landed on the wall. Goku landed next to him a second later. They grinned at each other.

"I win!" Marcus said.

"That was fun!" Goku said. Marcus nodded.

"Yeah!" He said, neither of them were out of breath, Marcus noticed. Maybe them having things in common, wasn't as bad as he'd originally thought. "I'm going to find some clothes."

"I've got to find my power pole."

"Well, see you around, Goku." Marcus said, he turned and jumped down into the ruins of the castle. He grinned to him self, as he began his search. Maybe he'd misjudged this Goku kid. If he could keep up him, he could be more fun to be around than he'd thought. He was even starting to like him, a little.

It didn't take as long as he'd thought it would to find something that looked like it would fit him. It was some kind of body suit, and it had a hood. It wasn't his normal style, but it wasn't like he had many options. He ripped the hood off, he didn't like covering his hair, it was uncomfortable to squeeze that much hair under a hood. He put the suit on, it was maybe alittle big for him, and it itched, but it would do for now.

When he got back from the castle, he found Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong and Puar, waiting for him. There was a plane behind them and Bulma was hanging onto Yamcha's arm. Weird, they look so happy now, Marcus thought.

"What took you so long?" Oolong asked.

"Do you know how hard it is to find clothes in ruins?" Marcus said. "I had to lift rubble twice my size to find it." Everyone's mouths dropped open.

"Did he really just say that?" Yamcha asked.

"I think he did." Bulma said.

"He must be as strong as Goku." Puar said. Goku was as strong as he is. Really? He thought. But judging by how fast Goku could run, it didn't really surprise him that much. Marcus smiled to him self. Then he noticed that Goku wasn't there.

"Where's Goku gone?" Marcus asked.

"Oh, he's left already." Bulma said.

"What!" Marcus said. "Where's he gone?"

"He went to train with Master Roshi." Yamcha said.

For a long time, Marcus was vaguely aware of something at the back of his mind, then it suddenly hit. He'd heard the monks taking about this Master Roshi, when he trained at the temple.

"What!?" Marcus exclaimed suddenly, taking them all by surprise. "He's training with, The Master Roshi!"

"That's what he said." Oolong said.

"That's not fair!" Marcus said. "I should be training with him!"

"Are you good enough?" Bulma said. "I mean I've seen Goku fight, but I've never seen you." Marcus looked at her coolly.

"If Master Roshi will take that, odd ball, he'll take me." He said.

"Okay." Bulma said slowly. Marcus now started hoping from one leg to the other in excitement, this was to good to believe.

"Quick!" Marcus said, in a high pitched voice, his excitement getting the better of his self control. "Tell me where he is!" He almost pleaded. They just stared at him stunned.

"Wow, For two kids with nothing in common, they sure are similar." Oolong said.

"Yeah." Was all Bulma managed. Marcus felt like he was about to explode.

"Come on!" He whined. "Tell me!"

Still with a stunned look on his face, Yamcha raised a hand and pointed.

"It's that way." He said. Marcus nodded, and kept nodding and jogging on the spot, as Bulma continued to explain.

"You keep going till you hit the sea, then you swim due north, Roshi's on a small island in the middle of the sea."

"Great, thanks." Marcus turned and started to run in the direction Yamcha had pointed. "See you around, guys!" He shouted back as he ran.

**Ok, I've rewritten the start of this story, hope it makes more sense now!**


	2. Master Roshi Saga: Part 2

Dragonball ES:

Master Roshi Saga:

Part 2

**The only thing I own in this story is Marcus.**

The sun was just about to set when Marcus first smelt salt in the air. He was getting close to the sea. Due to his sense of smell being far better than anyone else he'd known, he knew that the was still at least fifty miles from the sea. He stopped, as he didn't want to continue running at night, he could get hurt.

A loud rumbling sound filled the evening sky. Marcus held his stomach and felt sick. He was so hungry, not really that surprising, he couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten. He looked round, and saw a tree that looked right. He stepped up to it, and hit it, pulling his punch slightly as he didn't want to bring the tree down. He was rewarded for his efforts by a large amount of friut, falling to earth. One of them hit him on the head. He grabbed his head, it had made his eyes water. Just his luck!

After he recovered from that, he rushed round collecting all the fruit that had fallen and spent less than ten minutes eating the lot. Satisfied, he settled down beneath the tree and fell asleep.

He woke up the next morning, as the first light hit his eye lids. He sat up, stretched his arms and yawned. Time for breakfast, he thought. He looked round, there had to be another fruit tree somewhere round here. He spotted it, and did the same as he did last night. This time running away afterwards, to avoid being hit on the head again. He ate the fruit, and set off on his journey, this time he pushed him self to run faster.

It wasn't even noon before he reached the shore. He stopped and stared at the sea, he'd never seen the sea before. It was just so big! Right, he thought, which way is north? He orintated him self and stepped into the surf. It was cold, Marcus grinned, he loved a good challenge. He waded further into the sea, the dived in and began to swim.

He'd swam before, but that was only in lakes and rivers, he'd never been able to get any good speed going because he'd always hit the bank. This time he could really let him self go. The first thing he learnt was that sea water was salty. The first time it hit his open mouth it had broken his concentration.

After that he made good speed, and it was, in his estimation, late after noon, when he saw the island up ahead. He pushed him self to go faster, and as he got closer he could see four people on the island, and a house.

He dragged him self out of the water, and shook the excess water of him self. He walked towards the people.

"Goku!" He yelled. They all turned to look at him. There was an old man, wearing sunglasses and massive turtle shell on his back. That must be Master Roshi. Marcus had to admit, he'd expected more. Then there was a girl, maybe a few years older than Bulma, she had blue hair, and, if it were possible, an even more of a vacant look on her face than Goku. Finally, there was another, boy his age. He was bald, had six spots on his forehead and no noise. Goku brightened when he saw Marcus.

"Hi." He said cheerfully. Marcus folded his arms and glared at Goku.

"You left me!" He said. Goku's grin faulted but only for a moment.

"I didn't know you wanted to come." He said

"Of cause I wanted to come!" Marcus snapped. "But you never told me you going!"

"Sorry." Goku said.

"Goku, maybe you should introduce your friend." The old man said.

"Yes, Master Roshi." Goku said. So that was Master Roshi. "This is Marcus."

"He looks kinda funny looking." The bald boy said. Marcus glared at him.

"You can talk. 'No nose'!" Marcus snapped. The other boys hands flew up to his face. Then his eyes narrowed.

"Now, now boys." Master Roshi said. "There's no need for that." Marcus snorted. Master Roshi turned to him. "Why have you come here, young man?" He asked. Marcus bowed to Master Roshi, it was more like a bob of the head, as Marcus had never let him self bow to anyone in his life.

"I've come to train with you, Master Roshi." He said. 'No nose', as Marcus was now calling him, folded his arms, and looked very smug.

"Master Roshi's already taken on me and Goku." He said. "So you can buzz off to where ever you came from."

"Krillin!" The girl said, in an air head voice. "That's not very nice!" Master Roshi nodded.

"But true." He said. "I can't train three at a time. I'm not as young as I used to be." Krillin was looking even more smug and Goku was just watching with both hands behind his head. Marcus's mouth fell open.

"But that's not FAIR!" He whined. He stamped his foot and the island shook. Master Roshi looked thoughtful.

"We've moving to a bigger island to train." He said. "You're welcome to join us. Launch here, could use some help round the house."

"I'm not some house maid." Marcus said.

"Why not, your hair makes you look like a girl." Krillin said. Marcus snarled and launched him self at Krillin. He got him in a head lock.

"You take that back!" He said, "Or I'll started rubbing." Marcus's hand came down on Krillin's head, who yelped.

"Ok! Ok!" He said. "You don't look like a girl!" Marcus let him go, and smirked. Master Roshi was laughing.

"Oh, Krillin." He said. "He got you good there!" Krillin's eyes narrowed.

"This isn't over." He said. Marcus shrugged.

"When ever your ready, 'no nose'." Krillin growled and looked like he was about to pounce, when Master Roshi, picked him up by the shirt.

"That's enough." He said and looked at Marcus. "Both of you."

"Yes Master Roshi." Krillin said still hanging. Master Roshi put him back down. Krillin stared hatred at Marcus, but didn't move.

"Well, I think we should eat before we move to the new island." Launch said. Marcus brightened at the mention of food. All thoughts of the argument with Krillin banished from his mind.

* * *

Master Roshi, Krillin and Launch, sweats dropped as they watched Goku and Marcus eat.

"I've never seen anything like that before." Master Roshi said. Krillin and Launch nodded numbly. Both Marcus and Goku grabbed the last dumpling at the same time.

"Hey!" Marcus said. "That's mine!" Marcus pulled at it.

"Nah-uh." Goku said. "I got it first!" He pulled back. A tug of war started.

"Look out!" Krillin yelled, and they all ducked as the dumpling exploded, splattering them all with beans and sauce.

"Look what you've done!" Marcus said, horrified at the idea of wasted food. He wiped the sauce off his face then licked it off his fingers.

"If you hadn't tried to get it off me, it wouldn't have happened!" Goku said.

"It was mine!" Marcus said, shoving Goku. "I got it first!"

"No you didn't!" Goku said shoving back.

Both boys settled down into fighting stance, they grinned at each other. Then began a frenzied attack on each other. Master Roshi jumped to his feet at the sight of the two of them fighting. He moved towards them.

"Hey, you two!" He said. "Not in the house!"

One of Marcus's punches connected with Master Roshi's chin and sent him flying into a wall. Both Goku and Marcus stopped dead.

"Oops." Marcus said. All three boys ran to Master Roshi's side. Master Roshi was awake, and not really hurt. Goku pulled him up to a sitting position, and Krillin got a cushion to put behind him.

"Oh dear!" Launch said.

"I'm sorry." Marcus said looking at the floor. Master Roshi looked at him.

"Don't be my boy." He said. "You have a good arm, I'll grant you that!" Marcus grinned from the praise.

"Does that mean you'll train me?" He asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not." Master Roshi said. "I already said that I can only train two at a time." Marcus almost pouted.

"Then why don't you just get rid of 'no nose'?" He said. Krillin growled.

"My name is Krillin!"

"I know." Marcus said, then grinned. "I just prefer the name I came up with."

"You can still come with us." Master Roshi said. Launch nodded.

"Maybe you could still pick something up while watching them." She said.

Marcus thought about that for a few minutes. It was possible he guessed, and anyway, if he trained with them he'd just have to spend more time with 'no nose'. Besides it's not like he had anywhere else to go.

"Ok." Marcus said. "I'll come with you but I haven't given up. You _will_ train me."

"We'll see." Master Roshi said. He got to his feet. "We had better get going before it gets much later."

Less than ten minutes later, the house was capsuled, and there was a plane sitting on the beach waiting for them. I was clear to Marcus that they were not all going to be able to fit in it.

"We're not all going to fit in there." He said.

"Mmm." Master Roshi said.

"Don't worry." Goku said, "I'll just use my Flying Nimbus."

"What's a Flying Nimbus?" Marcus asked. Goku didn't answer, he just looked at the sky.

"FLYING NIMBUS!" He yelled and Marcus had to resist the urge to cover his ears, that was really loud. Suddenly a yellow cloud, sped towards them and stopped right in front of Goku. Marcus took a step back.

"What's that!?" He asked.

"It's my Flying Nimbus." Goku said. Marcus rolled his eyes at such an obvious answer.

"Well, duh!" He said. "But what's it for?"

"I use it to fly." Goku said and jumped on it, and flew round the island. He stopped in front of Marcus again. "See." Marcus closed his mouth, which had dropped open as he'd watched Goku on the cloud.

"That is so cool!" He said, grinning. "Let me try!" He jumped and went straight though the Nimbus cloud. Krillin laughed, and Marcus shot him a hostile look. "What gives?" He asked, getting up.

"Only those pure of heart can ride the Nimbus Cloud." Master Roshi said. Marcus frowned and looked at Goku. Well, he thought, if that's pure of heart I'm glad I'm not. "So far I've only seen Goku and Launch ride it." That figures.

"Chichi can ride it too." Goku said. Roshi chuckled.

"Really, now there's a surprise." He said. Then before anyone could question that, Master Roshi climbed into the plane. "We better get going. Everyone in the plane."

They all got in and the took off. Goku sped along next to them on the Flying Nimbus. Marcus was staring out the window down at the sea, he'd never flown before it was fun. In just a day he'd swam the sea and now he was flying! This was the best day of his life! Not to mention meeting the greatest martial artist in the world. He was brought out of his thoughts when Master Roshi asked him a question.

"Marcus, that's not a Japanese name is it?" Marcus looked at him.

"No, I was named after my grandfather. He was American, he came over here, fell in love with my grandmother and decided to stay." He replied.

"Ohh. That's so romantic!" Launch said. Marcus shrugged.

"I guess so." He said.

"If he was American, what your family name?" Roshi asked.

"Grey." Marcus said, bored with the whole conversation.

**Ok, that was much shorter than the last chapter, but I'm finding it hard to concentrate on this one at the moment. I promise the next one will be longer. **

**Please review! It makes all the work worth while!**


	3. Master Roshi Saga: Part 3

Dragonball ES:

Master Roshi Saga

Part 3

They had arrived on the new island, set up the house and Launch making something for dinner. Master Roshi had pulled the boys outside to talk to them. Krillin and Goku stood next to a big rock with Master Roshi. Marcus sat at the base of a nearby tree. He didn't need to be there, as he wasn't being trained, but he was interested in what Roshi was going to say.

"I think we have time for a quick martial arts lesson before dinner." Roshi said.

"Yes, master!" Krillin said, Goku just nodded. Master Roshi looked round.

"Right, this rock to that tree." He said pointing to where Marcus was sitting. "That's about a hundred meters."

"You want us to run?" Krillin asked. Master Roshi nodded.

"Yes, running is a good test of ability, but a good martial artist is never the one to run away." He said. Krillin looked cocky.

"Well, I'll go first." He said confidently.

"You can run fast?" Goku asked.

"Well, I could probably make the Olympics, if I wanted to." Krillin said. Goku looked at him innocently.

"What's the Olympics?" He asked, Marcus rolled his eyes, while Krillins and Roshi's sweat dropped. Roshi shook his head slowly.

"It seems that I'll be teaching you more then martial arts, Goku." He said. Goku just looked innocent.

"I think he's a lost cause, master." Krillin said. Roshi then made his way over to the tree that Marcus at, he'd got up and was watching the proceedings with interest. Roshi got out a stopwatch.

"Ok Krillin are you ready?" Krillin got into a runner starting position, and Marcus rolled his eyes again, this guy didn't know anything.

"Yes master." Krillin said.

"GO!" Krillin ran over the distance as fast as he could. When he stopped, he was out of breath, and he turned to Roshi.

"Mmm, not bad, 10.3" Krillin folded his arms.

"I can usually do it in 10.1. But the wind was against me." Marcus snorted quietly, there wasn't even a wind!

"Can I go now, Master Roshi?" Goku called out. He was standing with his arms out to the side. That's more like it, Marcus thought.

"Oh, yes, Goku." Master Roshi said. "GO!" Goku ran, but Marcus could see it wasn't his best. When he stopped he looked at his shoes.

"10.6, It looks like Krillin is the fastest."

"It's not surprising really." Krillin said. Goku went up to master Roshi.

"Can I do mine again?" He asked. "My shoes are all ripped up."

"Goku, my shoe aren't perfect either." Krillin said. Goku looked at him.

"Well, at least you can't see your toes though yours." Marcus chuckled at that, he know that Goku could go faster. A few minutes later Goku had new shoes, and was ready to try again.

"Ok, Goku." Roshi called out. "GO." Goku ran and was noticeably faster than before.

"Well, well, 8.7." Roshi said.

"What!" Krillin said looking at Goku. "Who taught you run that fast?"

"No one taught me, that would be silly." Goku said. Master Roshi took off his shell and passed the stopwatch to Krillin.

"Now I'm going to show you how it's done." He said.

"Master Roshi." Marcus said. "Can I try?" Roshi looked at him.

"You're not really training, so don't see why." He said.

"Come on, master," Marcus said, smirking. "I want to show these amateurs how it's done!" Roshi looked thoughtful.

"Well, if you think you can do better, alright." Marcus grinned and went off to the rock. "Ok then, Marcus. GO!" Marcus ran, and caused a wind to follow him.

"What's his time, Krillin?" Krillin looked down, and paled.

"7.6" He squeaked, Marcus smirked.

"That's pretty good." Roshi said. "But not good enough." Marcus frowned. "Let's see if I've still got it." Master Roshi picked up his shell and throw it, it crashed into the rock smashing it. "Yep, still got it. You three get over there." They ran over to remains of the rock. "Are you ready with the time, Krillin?"

"Yes, master!"

"GO!" Master Roshi shouted and ran. Wind followed him, and he turned to Krillin.

"What's my time?" He asked. Krillin looked down in shock.

"5.7" He said.

"Mmm, not bad." Master Roshi said. Marcus stared at him. Wow, he thought, this guy is really good! Roshi picked up his shell, and put it back on.

"Can you teach us that!" Krillin said.

"What how to throw a purple turtle shell?" Roshi asked. Marcus rolled his eyes, they're all idiots! "Oh the running, it's only a case of overcoming natural human limits. But first, Goku could you get me a bruski?"

"Yes master! Er, what's a bruski?"

"I'll get it!" Marcus said, and ran off to the house. Launch was making dinner in the kitchen when he got there.

"Oh, Marcus!" She said. "Not so fast! Your kicking up dust!" She sneezed, and suddenly Launch changed, her hair turned blond and she scowled at him. "Right you little pip-squeak, what are you up to here!" Marcus stared at her confused as to what had happened. But no one calls him pip-squeak! Then she raise her knife threateningly. Marcus's eye narrowed and he jump kicked her in the chest. She fell and more dust blow up around her. She sneezed again and turned back into the blue haired Launch.

"Oh!" She said. "I'm sure I was standing just now!"

* * *

There were gathered near a cliff, now that long after the Launch incident. Marcus was standing little distance away from them. Master Roshi picked up a stone.

"There is a little time before dinner, just enough for another test." He took out a pen and wrote the symbol for turtle on it. He held it out for the two boys to see. "You see this stone, the one who finds it, and brings it back gets to keep it, the other gets to keep his appetite!" Even Goku got the meaning of that, they both looked horrified, and Marcus almost chocked. He wasn't included but he couldn't bare thinking about, not being able to eat anything, it was the worse thing he could imagine! Roshi pulled back his arm and threw the stone, it went over the cliff.

"You have half and hour." Roshi said, and both Krillin and Goku ran to the cliff edge.

"Oh no!" Krillin said. "There's no way down!"

"Got to get my dinner!" Goku said, before jumping over the cliff. Marcus chuckled, as Krillin looked amazed, that Goku would do that, and even more amazed that he'd survived the fall.

"That kids not human!" He said, and ran off. Marcus decided to follow him. Not long after that Krillin froze, deep in thought. Marcus watched him sure that he was up to something. Then Krillin grinned, and ran off again. Soon he found a stone and ran to a house. Marcus frowned, is Krillin cheating! That's not right, should I go tell Master Roshi? He thought. Naw, I'll see where this goes it could be entertaining. Krillin got a pen off a women and wrote on the stone, then ran back to Kame house. Marcus followed, if Master Roshi didn't figure it out, he'd tell him.

They entered the house, Krillin not noticing that Marcus had followed him. Master Roshi was inches from Launch's backside hands reached out. Pervert! Marcus thought disapprovingly.

"Master Roshi!" Krillin yelled, pretending to pant. Launch turned almost cutting Roshis face with her knife, Roshi fell back.

"Oh, Master Roshi, what are you doing down there?" She asked.

"Er, nothing." Roshi said, standing up. "Well Krillin what is it?" Krillin held up the fake stone.

"It was hard, but I got it!" He said. Roshi took the stone and looked at it.

"Mmm." Then he threw it at Krillin, and it hit him on the head. "That's not my handwriting! Now go find the real one!" Krillin ran out of the house right past Marcus, not noticing him. Marcus tried not to crack up, as he followed him out. He was sure that Krillin was not finished with his cheating.

A short time later Marcus heard a shout, and he looked up to see Krillin running towards him, and Goku chasing him.

"Hey, give that back!" Goku yelled. Marcus shock his head, and he was instantly in Krillin path, and stuck out his leg. Krillin tripped over it, and glared at Marcus, who returned it.

"Cheating again, huh?" He said.

"I don't know what your talking about." Krillin said. Marcus sighed and held out his hand.

"Give it to me, and I won't tell Master Roshi." He said and Krillin paled at the idea.

"Alright." He said handing Marcus a stone. Marcus sniffed it and only picked up Master Roshis and Krillins scent. He sighed, and dropped the stone.

"The real one!" He said annoyed.

"That was the real one!" Krillin said. At that moment Goku caught up.

"You're cheating!" He said. Marcus darted forward, reached inside Krillin shirt, and grabbed another stone. He sniffed it, this one had Goku scent, it was the real stone. He handed it to Goku.

"This is yours, I take it." Goku grinned, and ran off towards Kame house. Krillin stood and glared at Marcus.

"I'll get you back for this." He said. Marcus shrugged.

"Cheaters don't get anything in life, remember that!" He said and walked off towards Kame house and his dinner. He grinned, at the thought that 'no nose' wasn't going to get any.

* * *

Later on they were all at the table eating, except for Krillin who was in the conner looking very hungry and shooting angry looks at Marcus who was to busy eating to notice.

"Wow, Launch this is really good!" Master Roshi said.

"Why, thank you, I got a really good deal at the market." She said.

"What...is...this...fish?" Marcus asked between mouthfuls.

"Oh, what did he call it?" Launch said. "Oh, yeah, puffer-fish." Master Roshi froze, and looked pale.

"Puffer-fish!" He said. "But that's poisonous!" He groaned.

"Oh dear!" Launch said. "I didn't know!" Marcus looked at Goku, who was still eating.

"Do you feel ill?" He asked.

"Nope! I'm fine!" Goku said cheerfully.

"Neither do I!" Marcus said and looked at Master Roshi's unfinished stew. "Can I eat yours, if your not finishing it?"

* * *

The next day, both Master Roshi and Launch were ill from the poisonous fish. Goku was outside doing some excises when Marcus found him, Krillin came out as well.

"Hey, Goku." Marcus said, "I'm going to look round the island, do you want to come?" Goku paused and looked at him.

"No thanks, I think I'll stay here, Master Roshi might need me." He said.

"I don't get why you two are alright." Krillin said. "You ate ten times the amount Master Roshi and Launch ate." Marcus shrugged.

"I don't know." He said. "Maybe we got the unpoisonous part." Krillin looked at him oddly but didn't press the point.

"Maybe Krillin would like to go with you." Goku said. Marcus and Krillin looked at each other then turned their back on each other.

"No way!" They both said. Marcus looked at Goku.

"I'll see you later, Goku!" He said and ran off into the heart of the island.

Master Roshi could be ill for a long time, so there wouldn't be anything to learn for a while. So he'd have to do some training of his own for a bit. He found a good spot, large giving him plenty of room to move around, and a few good sized rocks laying around. Marcus did some shadow fighting, then punched a few of the rocks to see how strong he was most of the small one shattered, but the big one stayed intact. He frowned that needed work on. Hours passed and he was in the middle of a shadow fight when someone said.

"What are you doing?" Marcus spun and was faced with a girl about his age, with short red hair and brilliant green eyes. He stared at her. She giggled and blushed.

"Er... training." He said, finally. She smiled.

"Your a martial artist, aren't you?" She asked.

"Y...yeah." Marcus stuttered. Why was he stuttering? She smiled, Wow that's a beautiful smile, Marcus thought.

"My name's, Candis." She said. "What's yours?"

"Marcus." She kept smiling and Marcus found himself smiling back at her.

"Mind if I join you, Marcus?" Candis asked. "My father taught me some martial arts when I was little."

"Y..yeah, sure." Marcus said. "If you can keep up." She laughed, wow, and she went into a fighting stance.

"The question is." She said. "Can you keep up with me!" Now it was Marcus's time to laugh.

"Just try and hit me!" He said.

"Ok." She said and launched her self at him, she was fast, but nothing Marcus couldn't handle. He blocked everything she threw at him. She feinted to the left then delivered a upper cut with her right, which connected with his chin. He fell back a few paces, and rubbed his jaw. He grinned.

"Your good!" He said. Candis grinned as well, a little out breath.

"So are you!" She said. "Mind is we stop now? I'm a bit tired." Marcus nodded and walked over to the nearest rock and sat in it's shadow. Candis joined him.

"I haven't seen you around before. Are you new here?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm here with Master Roshi." Candis turned to him shocked.

"Your training with Master Roshi!?" She asked shocked. Marcus looked embarrassed.

"Well, er, not exactly, but I'm hoping he will train me soon." Candis looked away.

"I see." She said.

"What about you?" Marcus said. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" Candis looked at the ground, she looked sad.

"My dad, taught me." She said quietly. "He died two years ago. This is the first time I've fought since then." Marcus looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I lost my family recently too." Candis suddenly brightened.

"It's getting late, I better get home." She said. "But this was fun! Maybe we could do it again?" Marcus smiled.

"I'd like that, here, same time tomorrow?" He asked. Candis suddenly hugged him, and Marcus tensed.

"I'd love that!" She said and hopped up, "I'll see ya, tomorrow!" She said and ran off. Marcus watched her go. When she disappeared from sight, he sighed and started back for Kame house.

**New character! And if your wondering, yes she is base on me! The best person in the universe!**

**Kortus: Well some one's got a big ego!**

**SSJG: Hey shut up. Wait, this isn't even your story, you shouldn't be here!**

**Kortus: What are you going to do about it!**

**SSJG: Get back to Risen, before I say the A word! (Kortus backs away and disappears.)**

**Right now with that interruption dealt with, Please review!**


	4. Master Roshi Saga: Part 4

Dragonball ES:

Master Roshi Saga

Part 4

Several days passed, Marcus spent his mornings with Goku and his afternoons training with Candis. The friendship between Marcus and Goku strengthened while the rivalry between him and Krillin showed no sign of deceasing. Finally Launch and Master Roshi recovered from the poisonous fish.

Master Roshi gathered the boys outside for their first day of training. Marcus, just like the last time stood watching from the side, as he wasn't really part of the training. Goku couldn't keep still from his excitement and Krillin was standing in a perfect attention stance.

"Alright boys." Master Roshi started. "Today we begin our rigourous study of the martial arts." Master Roshi looked serious and lend towards the two boys. "First of all, there is something very important for you boys to understand."

"What?" They both said.

"We do not learn martial arts to pick fights or attract girls, who will say, 'oh beefcake your so strong I want you!' Do I make my self clear?" Krillin nodded and Goku looked confused. Like he follows that rule himself, Marcus thought and stifled a snigger. Master Roshi looked in his direction, and Marcus gave him a knowing smile. Roshi quickly looked back at the other two.

"Ahem." He said, then continued. "We must master the art of peace as well as the art of war. We achieve victory though the art of war, victory is won though strategy, strategy is devised from the art of peace." Krillin nodded again, and Goku looked even more confused. Well, that was rather convoluted, Marcus thought.

"However if anyone evil threatens you or any other good innocence people, without ethical force, it is your duty to defend! Do you understand?"

"Yes!" Krillin said.

"Er, could you repeat that?" Goku asked. Marcus rolled his eyes, he liked Goku but at times he's a little dense.

"He means that we learn to fight so we don't have to!" Marcus said. Goku brightened.

"Oh, I get it now!" He said.

"Wow, and he didn't need pictures." Krillin said.

"Thank you Marcus, couldn't have put it better myself." Master Roshi said. "Now are you boys ready for the rigourous training to the turtle hermit?" Both Krillin and Goku exploded in excitement and Marcus signed, this was going to be hard to watch.

"Yes sir!"

"Alright." Master Roshi said and turned. "I think we'll warm up with a brief run." He started running, and Krillin and Goku followed. Marcus sighed again and ran after them. It wasn't long before they stopped in front of a small round building that said 'Milk' on the side. Roshi went and talking to the sheep that ran the place. After a brief conversion, Master Roshi called the two boys over. Marcus stood a little distance away with his arms crossed, he couldn't figure out what was going on.

"Now take these boxes of milk, we have a long way to go." Master Roshi said.

"We're delivering milk?" Krillin asked. Marcus blinked how is that training? He thought just as Krillin asked the same question.

"You'll see." Roshi said and examined the map. "Right, I think we'll skip the first three miles."

"Three miles!" Krillin said horrified and Goku look confused, it seemed to be permanent today.

"Skip?" He asked. Master Roshi simply skipped away, they followed, Marcus trailed after them.

The next hours were filled by, zig-zaging between tress and climbing steps to the top of a mountain, which Marcus didn't bother to do. Finally when Master Roshi informed them that they were going to plough some fields, Marcus couldn't keep quiet any longer. When Goku and Krillin dashed off on their task, Marcus went up to Master Roshi.

"Yes, Marcus." Roshi said.

"I was wondering when you were going to, you know, train them?" He asked. Master Roshi looked at him.

"This is training, young man." He said. Marcus made a face, and glanced at Goku and Krillin.

"No." He said pointing at the boys ploughing. "That's slave labour." Master Roshi sighed and shock his head.

"Tell me, what were you expecting?" He asked.

"I dunno know, your a martial arts master, fighting maybe." He said sarcastically. Master Roshi chuckled and shock his head.

"And you wonder why I won't train you." He said. Marcus growled at that.

"Like I care!" He said suddenly. "Your training sucks anyway!" He turned and ran away, leaving a startled Master Roshi behind.

Marcus kept running, it felt good to be free running. He felt the sting of tears in his eyes and angrily wiped them away. His life has sucked up till now, the children and most of the adults of his village had shunned him, because of his tail, the only ones that cared for him were his family and the priests at the temple. Why had he thought it would be different anywhere else, he'd been rejected by people here as well. The only people that had fully accepted him as himself so far have been Goku and Candis, and that was because she'd never seen his tail. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he wasn't paying attention to where he was heading, before he ran off the cliff.

"AHHH!!" He yelled as he fell head first down the cliff. He saw the sea below, then a small tree sticking out of the cliff that was his only chance. He reached out to grab it as he went passed, his fingers brushed the bark, but had nothing to grab hold of. Marcus only had a moment to worry about that before he jerked to a stop. Confused he looked back and saw his tail wrapped tightly round the tree. He grinned, his tail had grown back just in time to save him. He didn't care how it happened that, just that it had.

He swung until he was able to grab the tree with his hands then began the trip back to the cliff face. He quickly scaled the cliff, and as soon as his feet were in solid ground he grinned. He stared at his tail and started to laugh. He had his tail back, even though it had been the cause of his problems while growing up, he'd really missed having it, it was just part of him, he'd felt almost naked without it. He started to run again then jumped onto the near branch, and jumped from one branch to the next, occasionally using his tail to reach the highest branches. He burst thought the canopy and stood on the top branch looking up at the sky. Suddenly he noticed that it was passed noon, he was meant to met up with Candis. He jumped down, swung from a branch then landed perfectly before running off towards where he and Candis did their training.

When he arrived, Candis was sitting on a boulder, throwing small rocks, one of them hit Marcus square between the eyes.

"Oww!" He said, and rubbed his eyes. Candis rushed over to him.

"Oh, Marcus, I'm so sorry!" She said. Marcus gave her a weak smile.

"It's alright." He said. "But wow, your really strong!" She blushed and looked away. Marcus frowned, why did she blush?

"Thanks." She mumbled, then looked back at him. "Why are you so late?" Now Marcus looked away.

"Master Roshi started to train, Goku and Krillin today. I was watching." He said. Candis squealed in delight and Marcus had to cover his ears. "Not so loud!" He said, and Candis covered her mouth.

"Sorry." She said quietly. "I forgot." Then she smiled. "It must have been so exciting, seeing Master Roshi training!" Marcus frowned and shock his head, Candis's smile faulted. "What's wrong?" She asked. Marcus explained about the training Master Roshi had used.

"I'm sure he knows best." Candis said. "He is The Master Roshi after all." Marcus snorted.

"The Master of Perverts, more like it!" Marcus said, Candis looked at him shocked, Marcus sighed, and described the things he'd seen Master Roshi doing with Launch. Candis giggled, and Marcus folded his arms. Candis saw this and fell into more giggles.

"What's so funny!" Marcus asked, annoyed. Candis shock her head, and gulped back more giggles.

"It's just your being so...you!" She said. Marcus smirked and shoved her over. She landed on her butt and glared at him, as she got up. "What was that for!?" She said.

"Like you said, I'm being me." He said. She went to shove him back, but he was ready, he grabbed her arms and shoved her back again. She stubbled, but didn't fall this time, she dropped into fighting stance.

"If that's how you want it, let's go!" She said and attacked him. They were even, neither were going to give way. An hour passed, and finally they silently agreed to stop. They fell to the ground laughing. Then Marcus's tail brushed against Candis's hand.

"Eek!" She squealed, Marcus winced and his tail went ridged. "What is that!?" Marcus looked away sadly, this is when he loses people.

"It's my tail." He said, and glanced at her. She blinked.

"You have a tail?" He nodded, then she smiled. "That is _so_ cool!" She shouted, making Marcus jump in surprise, it was his turn to blink.

"Your not repulsed?" He asked. Candis frowned.

"Why would I be?" She said. "Where did you get it?"

"I've always had it." He said, Candis looked puzzled. "I lost it before I came here, then it grew back this morning." He said.

"That's _so_ cool!" She squealed again. "Sorry!" She said as he winced again. "Can I touch it?" She asked, and before Marcus could say no, Candis reached out and started to stroke his tail. A strange feeling came over him, it felt like the feeling just before you wake up fully, it was really nice, he swore he could hear purring. Then he realised it was him that was purring, the shock of the made him pull his tail away from her, and the feeling disappeared. Candis giggled.

"I've never heard someone purr before." She said. "Are you part cat?"

"No!" He said loudly. Then he looked sheepish. "I don't know what I am." He said. "The only other person I've met like me is Goku. We were both found as babies, we have no idea where we came from." Candis smiled.

"Are you two brothers?" She asked.

"Hell no!" He said. "Er, at least I don't think so." He rubbed his right forearm nervously. Candis looked at the sky noticing where the sun was, she gasped and stood up. Marcus quickly followed.

"I better get home." She said. "It's been fun!" She gave him a peck on the cheek and ran off, leaving Marcus with a deeply shocked expression.

**Alright that was a quick chapter.**

**The next one will advances the plot a lot and will be much longer!**

**Please review! I love reviews! **

**And thanks to everyone that has reveiwed so far. :)  
**


	5. Master Roshi Saga: Part 5

Dragonball ES

Master Roshi Saga

Part 5

When Marcus arrived back at Kame house he found Goku and Krillin stretched out on the ground. He approached them.

"What's up with you two?" He asked. Goku sat up and looked at him.

"I've never been so tried." He said. Krillin sat up as well.

"That was the worst day of my life!" He moaned. Marcus smirked a little.

"It didn't seem that bad to me." He said. Krillin looked at him.

"You try it." He said. Marcus shock his head, and folded his arms.

"Nah, you're the ones being trained, it wouldn't be fair." He said. Krillin narrowed his eyes a little. Then Goku shot to his feet, his tiredness forgotten.

"Marcus!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Your tail's back!" Goku was grinning. Marcus moved his tail so Goku could see it better, then allowed himself to return the grin.

"Yeah, it grew back earlier." He said.

"That's great!" Goku said then looked at him curiosity. "Do you think mine will come back as well?" He asked. Marcus shrugged.

"I guess it could." He said.

"I can't wait!" Goku almost yelled. "I miss it a lot." He said calming down a little.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Marcus said looking at his tail. Krillin was staring at them both.

"You two really are freaks." He said, only to have Marcus's fist hit him squarely where his nose should be.

"We're not freaks!" Marcus snapped. Krillin fell back a few paces, holding his face and glared at Marcus, who raised his fist again. Krillin then raised his hands in submission.

"Okay, okay, not freaks." He said quickly. "It's just a bit weird that's all."

"Like not having a nose, I guess." Marcus said, with a smirk. Goku looked from one of them to the other confused.

"I don't see why having a tail is weird." He said. Marcus looked at him.

"That's because you weren't raised with people." He spun and walked away, so Krillin couldn't see how hurt he really was.

* * *

The next months passed in a similar fashion, Goku and Krillin trained with Master Roshi. Marcus pretty much did what he wanted in the morning, mostly training, as there wasn't anything else that he wanted to do, and in the afternoons he'd spar with Candis. She occasionally caught him unaware and stroked his tail, much to his annoyance. It wasn't that he didn't like the feeling, it was just so undignified. When she discovered that if she squeezed his tail it would hurt, it made sparing alittle more challenging. He quickly leant that it was safer to keep it wrapped round his waist, which is where he kept it most of the time now, even when not sparring.

Today he was waiting for Candis in there normal place, she hadn't turned up and he was getting bored. He had been on one of his many trips away from Kame house, he hadn't been back there for a few days now. Maybe it was time to go back, it seemed to him that Candis wasn't coming today. He got up and started to walk back to Kame house. Just as he was coming up to the house, he saw Candis.

"Hey!" He yelled and ran over to her. She looked up startled, when she saw him a look of confusion crossed her face. "What? Not pleased to see me?" He asked, with a slight smirk. She shook her head.

"No it's not that, it's just that." She paused. "I didn't think you'd be here, seeing as it the The Martial Arts World Tournament day and all." Marcus stared at her.

"Huh?" He said, then went cold. His hands turned to fists and he started to shake from his anger. "How could they!" He hissed to himself. Candis backed up a few steps, she'd never seen him this angry.

"Marcus, you okay?" She asked hesitantly. Marcus looked over at Kame house, then glanced at her.

"Yeah, I'm just fine." He said cooly, then broke into a run for the house.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Candis yelled and ran after him. Marcus burst into the house, the door had been locked but that didn't stop him. A quick glance round told him all he needed to know, they weren't there. There was only one place they could be. Marcus growled, blinked, then frowned in confusion. Did I really just growl, that's a new one, never done that before, he thought. The shock from this displaced most of the anger he was feeling, to be replaced by an empty feeling. Candis arrived at the house, breathing hard.

"How...do you... run so fast?" She asked, then saw him just standing in the middle of the room. "What is it?" She asked, catching her breath again. Marcus deflated and sat down on the sofa, he held his head in his hands.

"They left me out." He said. "Why would they leave me?" He asked. Candis sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder, he turned away from her. She responded by putting her arm right round him. He stiffened at the contact, but oddly, felt better.

"I'm sure they didn't mean to leave you behind." She said reassuringly. Marcus looked at her, and she gasped as he was close to tears.

"Yes they did, they always do eventually." He said bitterly. Candis paused clearly unsure what to say to that. She grabbed the remote, and turned the T.V on. Marcus gave her a questioning look.

"It's getting late, but we might be able to catch the end of final." She said flicking through the channels.

"Final?" Marcus asked. She looked at him.

"Of the tournament, silly." She said. "After all there's nothing better then a good fight to cheer you up." She said grinning at him, Marcus couldn't stop his lips twitching up a bit into a smile.

"You know me too well." He said drily. Candis laughed and returned to her flicking. Suddenly the T.V showed a view of Goku and someone that looked a lot like Master Roshi, but with hair and no sunglasses. Marcus sat up and stared at the screen.

"Goku's in the final!" Marcus almost yelled, then grumbled. "I should be in the final."

"There's always next time." Candis said, leaning into him, Marcus shrugged her off, and stared at the screen.

"Turn it up!" He says. Candis sighed and sat up and turned up the volume. The announcer's voice filled the house.

"Well, here we are folks, the final of the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. The winner of this match gets the title of the world's greatest martial artist and 500,000 Zeni. On one side we have Goku, the young fighter, who has given us a speculator show in his pervious matches, even growing a tail in one of them." Marcus smiled, so Goku got his tail back as well, huh. "But then nothing short of greatness should be expected from the student of Master Roshi. On the other side there is the fighter, Jackie Chan. Not much is know about this fighter, but he's strength and tactics so far have more then earned him a place in the ring. Now it's time to begin!" Some drums were beaten, faster and faster till a gong was rung, the match started.

Jackie charged and went hit hit Goku, who leapt into the air to avoid it. Jackie did a back flip into the air and planted a kick into Goku back sending him out, over the city. Marcus gasped at how fast his friend was dispatched. This Jackie was a great fighter.

"Oh no, folks. It looks like Goku's out of the arena. I have no choice but to declare... Wait what's that?" The camera shifted and a small figure appeared over the arena. Marcus's eyes widened. It was Goku, he was using his tail, like a helicopter, to fly back to the arena.

"That's weird." Candis said. Marcus nodded, even he had to admit that was a bit freakish. Goku landed back on the arena floor.

"Amazing." The announcer said. "Just when we thought this young man couldn't surprise us anymore, he used his tail to fly back to the arena." Marcus rolled his eyes, this guy must think we're all blind or something, he thought. Jackie was obviously not happy about this. He attacked again and there was swift bout of fighting, which couldn't be seen from the T.V. Marcus was annoyed about this, obviously they were moving too fast for the camera to record. He wished he was there so he could actually see the fight. The two fighter broke apart, neither of them were even out of breath. Goku grinned at Jackie.

"I bet, my Kamehameha wave is as good as yours." He said to Jackie. Jackie looked surprised at this. Then got down into a stance with his hands cupped behind his back.

"Then see if you can withstand my Kamehameha. The technique took me years to perfect." He declared. Goku rubbed the back of his neck.

"I thought Master Roshi invented the Kamehameha." He said. Jackie straightened slightly, and Marcus was sure he could see him sweating.

"Oh, yeah." He says. "It's definitely Master Roshi's." Marcus narrowed his eyes. There was something fishy going on here, and didn't Jackie look like... Oh, Marcus thought, I bet Jackie _is_ Master Roshi. He smirked. Both Goku and Jackie went down into the same stance.

"KAAMEE." They both chanted. "HAAMEE...HAA" The beam shot out of both fighters at the same time. They hit each other, forming a massive ball of light between them. The picture began to shake. Then the ball exploded, causing a whiteout, then static. An apology message appeared on the screen, citing technical difficulties.

"Oh, come on!" Marcus yelled at the T.V. "What happened?!" He sat back with his arms crossed and glared at the T.V. It wasn't fair, now he can't see anything!

"Marcus." Candis said, next to him. He jumped a bit, he'd forgotten she was there. She giggled at his reaction. "I think you need to relax." He looked at her cooly.

"Fat chance." He grumbled. Suddenly he felt her take hold of his tail lightly. She smiled at him.

"I think there's a good chance." She said, he looked at her apprehensively.

"What are you...Ohh." Was all he was able to say as she started to stroke his tail. His eyes defocused as a wave of pleasure shot up his spine. Over the months she'd got way to good at this, she was now able to produce this reaction in seconds. He feel back against the sofa and his body relaxed involuntarily. He closed his eyes as a purr started up, vaguely he heard Candis giggle. But he didn't care, as long as the feeling continued he didn't care about anything.

Some unknown time later, Candis shock his shoulders. He groaned as he realised that the feeling had gone and opened his eyes.

"Whatisit?" He grumbled, Candis was looking down at him.

"The T.V's working again." She said. "The World Tournament is back." Marcus's eyes shot open.

"What!" He shoved Candis out of the way, she landed on her butt, and looked annoyed at this treatment. Marcus didn't notice this as he was watching the match on the screen. Mast..ahem, Jackie, had Goku trapped with some sort of lightening.

"Give up!" Jackie said. "Give up or you'll die!" Marcus couldn't believe that Jackie, or as he believed Master Roshi, would go that far.

"No!" Goku said though the lightening. "I won't give up." That's right, Goku. Marcus thought. You can get out of this! The lightening seemed to get worse, and Goku cried out.

"I hate to say it but...I give..." Just as Goku was saying this his body started to shake and his clothes ripped as he began to grow. Brown fur appeared on his body and his face pushed out. He stopped growing and towered above the arena. The massive ape, that had been Goku, roared and began to attack the arena as Jackie's attack could no longer hold him. Marcus stared at the T.V, he felt cold inside. Just before the ape threw a piece of roof at the camera, cutting it off, Marcus caught sight of the moon behind Goku, it was full.

Marcus began to shake himself. He couldn't believe it! The monster that destroyed his village was Goku? No, wait, It couldn't be Goku. His mind turned to the first night he'd met Goku. He'd said about a monster killing his grandfather. There had been something else, the full moon! Just like tonight, there had been a full moon then and when his village... Marcus froze. He did it. He turned into a monster, just like Goku just did. He killed his own family!

"Marcus?" Candis said her voice full of concern.

"Candis." Marcus said very calmly. "Go close the curtains."

"Huh?" Candis inquired.

"Do it." Marucs said. "Because I think if I saw the full moon, I'd became a monster just like Goku did, and I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't be silly!" Candis said. "Your not a monster!" Marcus gave her a hard look. She paled when she saw he was serious. "Erm. Okay." She said and got up and disappeared behind him. When he heard the curtains be drawn closed he sighed, but didn't relax. He put his head in his hands. He'd killed them! He couldn't remember anything of that night, but he'd looked at the full moon, then woke up to everything destroyed. Having just seen Goku change there was only one conclusion to make. He'd done it.

A tear escaped one of his eyes and once it did, all the tears he'd bottled up from that day escaped as well. He cried, as Candis came back and held him. He cried till he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Marcus woke up, there was a dull ache in his chest. He sat up and realised that Candis was gone and judging by the scent in the room she'd left last night, probable after he'd fallen asleep. Numbly he walked towards the kitchen, his stomach putting him on autopilot. After a quick but large breakfast he felt much better, he went outside. The sun was well up in the sky, how could he have slept so long? Suddenly it occurred to him that he had no idea whether Goku had won or not. He frowned at this, he would have to wait for them to return, he guessed. Right now he had other things to attend to, like training. After some stretches and simple warm up excises. His mind went to the match he'd seen the night before, more precisely the Kamehameha wave. I wonder if I can do that, he thought. Goku can so I should be able to.

"Mmm, lets see." He muttered to himself, as he dropped into a stance like he'd seen them do, and cupped his hands behind his back. He made sure that he was facing the sea, so no harm could be done if it worked. He looked at himself. "That looks right." He muttered. Okay, now for the word.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" He yelled and pushed his hands forward. Nothing happened, he looked at his hands and frowned. Why didn't it work? He had to be missing something. Then he remembered the light in their hands before they let off the beam. That had to be it. he got back into stance and concentrated on there being the light in his hands. He focused on this to the exclusion of everything else, nothing happened. He frowned, and pushed further. Suddenly something inside of him snapped, and he had the most intense power rush. His eyes widened.

"Whoa!" He said, then felt something warm in his hands, he looked down and saw a small ball of green light between his hands. He smirked, that's more like it, he thought.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" He yelled and pushed his hands forward. The green beam shot out from his hands, it was big, easily three foot wide, much larger than either Goku's or Jackie's. It shot over the sea, causing it to part beneath it. Neat! He thought, then panicked. How do you turn this thing off! As if that was all it needed the beam stopped. His hands dropped and he stared at them. Where had all that come from? He couldn't understand why it had been that big, it must have been as strong as Goku's and Jackie's combined. But that was a puzzle for another time. He smirked, time for some fun. For the next couple of hours he practised the wave more and found that he could altar how strong it was, even after firing it.

Sometime later, he got bored of the Kamehameha wave and decided to find out if he could use the light in other ways. He remembered how the ball had appeared in his hands the first time. He concentrated and the ball of green appeared, much faster then before. It was warm, and it felt really good to hold it. Almost natural, like he was rediscovering something he lost along time ago. He found that just like with the Kamehameha wave, he could increase and decrease it's size at will. He turned his hand slightly and lost his grip on ball. It shot off and exploded, leaving a large hole in the sand. Marcus blinked, he hadn't expected that. Note to self, he thought, don't point those things at anything important. A loud grumbling sound reminded him of the only thing more important then training. He ran back to the house looking for something to eat.

* * *

Just as he finished a sizeable lunch, he heard the unmistakable sound of a plane approaching his position. He went outside just in time to see it land. He watched as Master Roshi, Launch (blue haired) and Krillin got out of the plane. There was no Goku, but there was someone else. Marcus frowned, what was he doing here, he thought. It was Yamcha. Marcus glared at them, till Master Roshi noticed him.

"Oh, hello Marcus." He said cheerfully. Marcus folded his arms and continued to glare at them. After awhile of this silence, they were all, except for Launch, shifting uncomfortably. Marcus decided to break the deadlock.

"Why?" He asked his voice low. Not grasping the situation Launch replied.

"Why, what?"

"Why." Marcus said through gritted teeth, he felt an urge to use one of the balls on Launch. He quickly suppressed it, it worried him. "Did you leave me?" Roshi looked alittle nervous.

"I didn't think you'd be interested." He said. Marcus's eye twitched.

"I wouldn't be interested?" His voice sounding quite dangerous now. "What's more important than fighting? And why is _he_ here?!" Marcus asked pointing at Yamcha, he suppressed the urge again. Yamcha jerked like Marcus had just hit him.

"Master Roshi is training me." He said. Marcus's glared turned on Roshi, who flinched slightly.

"What!?" He roared. They left him to go to the tournament, that they didn't even tell him about. Then he found out he'd destroyed everything he cared about, now Master Roshi had taken on another student, leaving him out yet again! It was too much! Marcus's anger made his body shake. Suddenly he felt a power rush, like he'd felt earlier but far more intense. It felt really good, it felt like if he just gave into the anger, and let the pain come out, then it would all be okay again. He looked up at the others, and noticed that his view was altered by something that looked like white fire. They looked scared, he grinned at the feeling of power that came over him at that moment. He felt the urge to use the ball on them, but this time he didn't suppress it. He raised his hand and a ball of green light appeared in it.

What the hell am I doing! The thought cut right through the cloud of anger and power lust that had him, and displaced it. I don't want to hurt anyone! He turned and shot the green ball over the sea, it exploded in a flash of green light. Marcus was shaking, what the hell is going on, why did he try to hurt his friends. This power is bad! He took some deep breaths and managed to get rid of the anger, which in turn got rid of the power from his body. But as soon as it disappeared, his vision blurred and he fell forward unconscious.

* * *

**Right there you have it, the last part of the Master Roshi Saga. Hope you have enjoyed it so far. :)**

**Hope this hasn't given away to much to soon!**

**Now onto something important. I'm having difficulty. I have just started to plan out the beginning of the DBZ part of this story. (Oh yes, I'm planning this one out, unlike any of my other stories.)**

**And I've hit a stumbling block. I can't think of a decent name for Marcus's son! Right now he's referred to as 'Marcus's son' which is lame. Help! **

**So now there will be an open competition to find his name. It will run until the end of the third saga, then the best (In my opinion) will be voted on by you good people till the end of the DB arc.  
**

**When giving ideas please bare in mind that he will be just as important as Gohan, so not silly names please! **

**Also the pun theme for this family is colour. Family name Grey and Candis is a corruption of the Latin for white. Oh and as Marcus is a Latin name, Latin words can be used as well. (Please provide meanings, and it will be checked!)**

**So now it's over to you guys, you can use either review or PM for this. But remember to review regardless. :)**


	6. Abandonment Notice

**Abandonment and adoption notice**

**Sorry to say that this story has now been abandoned. **

**I have lost all interest in DBZ therefore will not be returning to it.**

**This goes for all of my DBZ and DBZ crossovers stories. **

**However they are all up for adoption. Just let me know that your's going to take them over, you can take them wherever you like afterwards. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing**

**SSG**


End file.
